


Trouble

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [52]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is having a very bad day, and Rian tries not to make it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Edward was supposed to be working. He had a backlog of reports piled up on his desk - a State Alchemist went rogue the week prior and tore through a lot of resources before he was taken care of. It was a bloody mess, five soldiers dead, two civilians and a hell of a lot of property damage. 

Of course, because of that mess a hugely scrutinizing eye had been turned on the alchemy department, and Edward did not have the patience to hold still while they documented. If he had had his way he would have gone out himself to deal with this problem - the alchemist had gone AWOL and a bit off his nut, but it was nothing that a solid punch to the throat with an automail fist wouldn't put right. However, there were rules to how rogue State Alchemists were dealt with. 

And because of those rules, seven people were now dead. 

It made him angry in a way he did not feel often. Angry and helpless, it was one of the first times his rank had prohibited him from behing able to act. What was worse was that he never used to let that even be a barrier to his actions ... at what point along the line had he changed? Where was it that he started to value the rank he had worked towards over the lives of others? 

Edward was disgusted with himself. He could have ended this before it blew up this badly, and he didn't, and others paid the price of his inaction. It was inexcusable.

Hell, he was turning into Mustang. 

Frustrated, Edward slammed his automail hand on the file open on his desk and just swept the entire thing away. The folder, the blotter and a cup full of pencils overturned and clattered to the ground. He put his elbows on the desk and his head between his arms, interlacing his fingers above his head. Five soldiers. Two civilians. 

His fault.

The warning signs had all been there and he'd ignored them. Too busy with other things, political machinations, keeping an eye on an uneasy situation in the South, trying to keep Neuhaus off his ass for the third time in a month - his plate was overloaded. This man should have never made it past the interview stage, but Edward didn't oversee all the interviews any longer. He'd signed off on the certification and passed it along to the two Generals who approved everything that crossed their desk and had not had another thought about it. 

At least, until the Sand Alchemist decided he was going to go out in a blaze of glory and try to take an entire garrison with him. Honestly, it was impressive that there were as few casualities as there were. All told the entire affair should have been messier - not that it made Edward feel any better. 

The sound of footsteps made him reluctantly lift his head. Sheska stopped in the open doorway to his small office, her expression troubled. Edward did not throw temper tantrums like he used to - he was rather proud of the restraint he had cultivated during his years in the military. So when he was taken to fits of rage everyone pretty much got out of his way. Sweeping all the shit off his desk was tame in comparison to his outbursts of yesteryear.

All the same, Sheska hesitated just a moment. "I don't want to hear it," Edward muttered darkly, resting his chin in his hand. "I don't even want to hear it, I've been here since five thirty this morning and the sun's gone down and I don't want to _hear_ it."

Sheska stopped in front of his desk and shook her head once. "Ed," she started.

"Seven people," Edward muttered, his eyes closed. "I could have _prevented_ this, if I was paying more attention-"

" _Colonel,_ " Sheska said sharply.

Edward opened his eyes, responding sullenly. "What?"

"It's Rian." 

*

Rian Martin winced a little, the phone's receiver cradled between his shoulder and ear. He had not quite figured out how to balance on the crutches and was hanging on to the telephone box instead. 

He had to be careful. It was a direct line into Edward's office, which meant it was tapped. They _both_ had to be careful. No matter how much people tended to look the other way (as long as you weren't causing trouble or being TOO successful) there was still a very real danger to their relationship. So long as Rian reported to Colonel Edward Elric, their relationship had to stay discreet.

"I'm _fine_ ," Rian repeated. "It's just a fracture. They put it in a cast to be safe-" He sighed as Edward cut him off again.

"I'm coming down there."

"You are _not_ , Colonel. I broke my leg. I'm not dying - you're needed there, there's no reason-"

"Where are you at? I'll come sign you out." 

Rian groaned in frustration. Edward just did not _listen._ "I. Am. _Fine._ I'll be back on base with the report in a few days, the doctors don't want to release me until they're certain everything is fine." Edward didn't need to know about that bite the chimera took out of his side until later, after all. "It'll be a long report, too."

"I still think I should come get you."

"What for? It's not like you'd go sign out any other State Alchemist from the hospital." Rian was hoping that Edward would get the hint in his tone, usually he remembered when he was on his office phone and not the house phone that Alphonse kept swept clean of listening devices. 

"I don't _have_ any other State Alchemist in my command-" Edward said.

"Thank god."

"I heard that. Besides, you're an idiot kid and I need to make sure that you're not THAT badly hurt."

"I am FINE," Rian repeated. "And I'm not a fucking kid, you second-rate alchemist. When was the last time YOU had to pass the stupid exam?"

"I wrote the exam," Edward said smugly. "Who are you calling second-rate, you windbag?"

"Windbag! That's original," Rian snapped. "Did you come up with that one all by yourself, or did you have some help? I mean, I know how much trouble you have seeing over your nice, tall, desk and all." 

Rian held the phone away from his ear, grinning at the loud stream of profanity issuing forth from the receiver. It did not matter that Edward was still several centimetres taller than he was, a height quip was always the game-ender. As the diatribe wound down he cradled the receiver again. "I'll bring by the report when I get back to Central. I'll be off my feet for a few weeks, I better get back pay for being wounded in the line of duty." 

"More paperwork," Edward muttered sullenly. "I hate paperwork."

"I'll be back when I can," he said carefully.

Edward sighed, and Rian's heart leaped into his throat. "Take your time," Edward said casually. "Just don't get hurt again. We're spending a pretty penny on you, Gale Alchemist." _Be safe. I love you._

"Like some backwater hybrid chimera will keep me down for long." _I know. I love you too._ "Take care, Colonel Elric. I'll be back sooner than you think." 

Rian hung up the phone and sighed again, running a hand through his choppy, dark hair. He winced when he encountered the goose egg - the concussion was mild, but it was just another thing to add to the list of "neglected to tell Ed because he would freak out." Rian tucked the crutches under his arms and started to slowly maneuver up the hall. It was time to get to work on that report.


End file.
